Honey Milk
by One Unique Girl
Summary: One Shot. "Jesus Christ! Put the damn gun down, Bells. It's only us." Emmett said as he turned on the light in the hall. "Nice do you sleep like that every night?- Ow!"


"Your really messing with me tonight kid." I sighed placing my hand over the small barely there baby bump that was beginning to form. I picked up my cup of honey tea and took a sip leaning against the counter.

I hate honey, but lately I had it in and on everything. I even ate it straight out of a jar with a spoon, it was absolutely disgusting yet I couldn't stop the moan of delight that left my throat each time the sickly sticky sweetness hit my tongue.

I froze when I heard a racket at the front door, my eyes moved to the clock on the microwave. It was 4:28am in the morning. Who the hell could be outside of my door at this hour. I placed my cup down on the table and headed out into the hall.

I grabbed the gun from the hidden compartment. Edward had a hidden compartment in just about every damn room with a gun and bullets. I checked to make sure there were bullets in the gun and turned off the kitchen light putting everything in darkness.

The door opened and I stepped out into the hall with my gun held up. "Jesus Christ!" Emmett yelped in surprise helping Jasper support Edward's weight. "Put the damn gun down, Bells. It's only us." Emmett said as he turned on the light in the hall. "Nice do you sleep like that every night?- Ow!"

My eyes moved from Emmett to my boyfriend who was leaning on Emmett for support. "Oh my god!" I cried moving out of the way so Emmett and Jasper could carry their brother into the living room and put him down on the couch. "What happened?"

Edward looked like he'd gotten the shit beat out of him, he had a busted lip, a deep cut on his forehead and his white dress shirt was covered in blood. "I'm okay, baby."

"Are you fucking kidding me." I cried running my fingers through his hair. "You look like you've had your ass kicked."

"Because he has." Emmett said standing off to the side. "We wanted to take him to Carlisle but he wanted to come straight here for you to take care of him."

I shook my head stroking his cheek. "Carlisle would be better to look at you, what if you have internal injuries."

"I don't." He insisted placing his hand on my thigh. "I swear."

"You don't know that." I said before sighing in defeat and looked at his brothers. I knew I couldn't get him to go if he didn't want to, the last thing Edward would want was for his boss and older brother see him like this. "I'll take care of him from here, thank you for bringing him home."

"That's our cue." Jasper said clapping his hands together. "Call us tomorrow and let us know how he is, if you need anything just call Carlisle."

"Thank you." I said turning my eyes back to Edward. I began to stand when I heard the front door close but Edward caught my arm pulling me back down onto him.

"I'm okay." Edward whispered trying reassure me with his eyes.

I sighed resting my forehead against his. "It'd be more convincing if you didn't look like shit." He laughed and then flinched clutching his ribs, I shook my head and kissed him.

"Will you look after me." He asked giving me his sad injured puppy eyes.

It often made me laugh to think of Edward as vulnerable but not tonight. "I'm going to go run you a bath, do you think you'll be able to walk to the bathroom if I help you."

"I'll manage on my own." He smiled. "I love you, Bella."

I stood from the couch holding his hand. "I love you, Edward. I'll be right back."

I headed to the bedroom and into our bathroom and ran a bath. I was just grabbing the towels when Edward entered the bathroom, he leaned against the bench and started unbuttoning his shirt. I shook my head setting the towels beside him as I started unbuttoning his shirt.

I pushed it off his shoulders apologising as he grunted in pain, I started giggling as I looked up at him. "What?"

"It's just-" I giggled as I reached for his belt. "-This is not how I planned to undress you when you got home from your 'business' trip."

He gave me a small knowing grin. "And how exactly did you plan on undressing me, Isabella."

His pants dropped to the floor and I saw his injuries weren't effecting his performance. "I'd show you but I don't think your up for it."

"Just in case you missed it, I'm up for it." He wiggled his eyebrows before his hands shot to his forehead where he had a deep cut on his forehead. "Ow."

"Oh, I'm sure your up for anything my big strong scary man." I laughed pulling his hand from his forehead. "Come on, get in the bath and cleaned up and after I'll check out your injuries, that cut might need stitches."

He sank into the bathtub hissing at the sting. "Could you get it any hotter."

"Stop being a baby." I said kneeling down beside the tub as I grabbed a washer and started washing his body. He rolled his head back onto the head rest sighing.

"What happened, Edward?" I asked running the washer over his chest.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I was jumped, Bella. I left the boys at the bar to watch Delano, while I went out the back to call Carlisle- I had just hung up when someone or someone's jumped me from behind. Emmett and Jasper came out to tell me Delano was getting ready to leave and apparently I was out cold."

"Did you finish the job?" I asked not at all really caring about the business.

"We did." Edward nodded reaching out and cupping my cheek turning my face to look at him. "Are you okay, you haven't been yourself for all week."

I nodded giving him a reassuring grin. "I'm okay."

After the bath Edward and I headed back to the bedroom and I grabbed my first aid kit and got to work on stitching the cut on his forehead. Once I was done we both crawled into bed and Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach, I tensed as his hand ran over the bump before settling on my hip. Edward didn't know I was pregnant, I had just found out when he and his brothers said they had to go away for a few days on business.

Usually when they were away I stayed at the main house with Carlisle and his wife Esme, and Emmett and Jasper's girlfriends stayed when the boys went off to work. Something about safety reasons, I don't know why since we all had our own guards.

Carlisle and the girls had called me countless of times to see if I was okay, sometimes I'd answer and tell them I was fine and that I just had the flue and didn't want them to catch it. Other times I'd just ignore them figuring they'd think I was asleep.

Edward and I had been together almost 7 years. We met at college and from the moment we met I couldn't stand him, I figured he was just like every other hot blooded rich male out there. One night on my way home from a party with friends I was attacked, my attackers didn't get very far before Edward and his brothers showed up and got me out of there.

Later on I found out that my attackers used me to get to Edward. Apparently he hadn't kept it a secret about his attraction to me and the wrong people found out.

After that Edward and I became friends, he wanted more but I couldn't trust him. I didn't trust anybody back then. I was the only child of an abusive drunken ex-cop. After a few months of just being friends, Edward started seeing another girl in our class.

I admit that I was selfish and I didn't want him to pay anyone else but me attention. I was jealous and I was falling for him. So one night I went over to his apartment and told him how I felt and that he should breakup with 'whatever' her name was.

"If you want me to break up with Lauren, your going to have to give me a better motivation."

He barely finished his sentence when I kissed him. Kissing led to more and more led to waking up the next morning naked in his bed in his arms. After that night I rarely woke up alone.

Over the next 7 years Edward had proposed twice, each time I said no. I didn't believe in marriage, he didn't talk to me for a week each time I rejected the idea. Then he'd come home and we'd have make up sex.

I admit to having fleeting thoughts about having his baby but to me they were just wistful fantasies that would never happen in a million years. Now here I laid in bed with his head on my chest and his arms wrapped around me pregnant with his baby.

My doctor said I was 10 weeks along.

I was scared of what sort of life I could give my daughter or son, I mean her father was second in command of Seattle's Mafia. His or her uncle was the leader. Would his or her life always be in danger if The Cullen's enemies ever found out about him or her. And if it was a boy would he grow up and oneday become the next famous leader of the Cullen Family.

I felt my stomach churn and untangled myself from Edward's arms and ran to the bathroom. I managed to shut the door and get to the toilet just as I threw up. I buried my head in the toilet as wave upon wave of vomit emptied into the toilet.

I fell back onto the cold tiles. "I'm really getting sick of this."

Once I got my strength back I flushed the toilet, rinsed my mouth, brushed my teeth and headed out into the kitchen to make myself a cup of honey milk. It was the only thing that soothed my stomach in the mornings.

"In all the years I've known you I've never seen you eat honey like that." Edward said from the doorway of the kitchen. I was sitting on the bench with a jar of honey and spoon. "I thought you hated honey."

"I do." I said sheepishly avoiding his eyes.

"Bella..." Edward said walking over to me taking the jar from my hands and placing it beside me before he grabbed my face making me looking at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

I sighed biting down on my lip. "I was going to tell you when you got back, but then you showed up like this and I thought I'd wait till you were better."

"Tell me what?" He asked gently moving his hands down to my thighs. "Come on, you can tell me anything baby. What is it?" I pulled my shirt off leaving me in only my boy shorts and bra. "Are you trying to distract me." he asked almost amused.

"No." I whispered staring into his eyes as I grabbed his hand, I placed it on my stomach over the small bump barely visible. It was only noticeable if you really looked. "I'm pregnant."

Edward's eyes stayed on mine for a moment before they travelled down my stomach, his hands moved to my sides as he stared at the bump. His thumbs traced my skin, his touch so soft and light that it sent shivers up my spine. "We're having a baby."

"Yes." I said searching his face.

His eyes shot up to mine and I saw pure happiness in them. "Your having my baby, Bella. We're going to be family."

"Your not mad?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

He stepped between my legs wrapping his arms around me. "Why on earth would I be mad about this, Isabella? All I've ever wanted from the moment I laid eyes on you is to be with you and see you with my child." His expression changed from happy to worried. "Is this what you want?"

"I'm scared." I admitted looking down at his bare chest. "I've dreamt about our future together but I never thought it'd turn into a reality. I want this baby Edward, but every time I close my eyes I wonder what sort of life I can give it..."

"You mean what sort of life I can give our child." Edward corrected cupping my face in his hands. "Bella I will love and give this baby everything I can, he or she will be loved-"

"I know that." I whispered staring up at him feeling tears roll down my cheeks. "I don't doubt that you'd be a great dad, I'm just scared that as a Cullen he or she will be danger. You said it yourself your life is dangerous."

"It is, but I won't let anything happen to our child." Edward promised resting his forehead to mine. "Please tell me your not going to leave me or get rid of our baby."

"No!" I cried out horrified at the thought. "I'd never do that to you, Edward. I love you, I want this baby and many more but that doesn't mean I'm not scared for his future. If it's a boy someday he'll grow up and be the leader of your family, he won't have a choice. I just wish he could have other options, like being a doctor, teacher, anything his heart desired."

Edward wrapped his arms around me knowing he couldn't tell me that he had those choices. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. "No matter what his or her future holds I promise you that our baby will be safe always, I won't let anything happen to our child Bella. I promise."

I knew he would try and keep his promise but not even he had any control over the future. But I let his words in and let myself believe that everything would be okay.

9 months later.

"ARH!" I screamed throwing my head back as I began to push.

"That's it Bella, your doing really well." My mid-wife Angela said. "I can see the head, come on sweetheart just one more push."

I cried and looked beside me at my sister-in-law. "Come on Bella, just one more push and you'll be holding your baby." Esme smiled holding my hand.

I nodded as another scream filled the room which was followed by the scream of a baby. I lifted my head off the pillow and looked down at the baby in Angela's arms. She asked Esme if she wanted to cut the cord and Esme nodded her head crying. I couldn't take my eyes off of my baby.

Angela turned her kind brown eyes onto me and smiled. "Congratulations, Mrs. Cullen. It's a beautiful baby boy."

I took my baby boy in my arms and looked down at his little body, he was covered in blood and other icky baby stuff but to me he was the most beautiful little boy in the whole world.

"He's perfect, Bella." Esme smiled down at me as she ran her finger over his little arm.

Angela took the baby and cleaned him up before carrying him back over to me wrapped in a blanket. Just as she placed him in my arms Edward's voice rang around the room.

"I'm here!" Edward announced running into the room in one of the hospital robes. He froze when he saw the baby in my arms. Esme stepped back from the bed letting Edward in beside me. I smiled tiredly as I watched him look down at our baby.

"Would you like to hold your son, Edward?"

His eyes snapped to mine and they were filled with tears. "It's a boy."

I nodded sliding my arms over his as I placed our baby into his arms. "What do you want to name your son?" we had agreed that if it was a boy he could name him and if it was a girl I'd get to name her whatever I wanted and he couldn't fight me on it.

"Masen Anthony Cullen." Edward said before looking down at our boy. "He's beautiful."

"Mr. Cullen we need to move your wife, would you like to take your son out to the waiting room and introduce him to the rest of his family." Angela said kindly as she came to stand on the other side of the bed.

Edward's eyes moved to mine silently asking. I just smiled nodding my head, he leaned over the bed and kissed me chastely before pulling back. I ran my hand over my little boys head and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Masen."

Edward Cullen.

I walked out into the waiting room holding my son in my arms, I couldn't take my eyes off his little face as Esme led me down the hall. He was so perfect, but then of cause he is my son.

"Edward." My brother Carlisle called.

I lifted my head and smiled at my brother stepping into the waiting room filled with my brothers and their partners. "It's a boy."

"Awe!" Alice and Rosalie squealed running to my side. "He is so cute!"

"He is my son." I said cockily causing Rosalie to roll her eyes.

"Let's hope he takes after his mother then."

I rolled my eyes before looking at my brothers. "His name is Anthony Masen Cullen."

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder smiling proudly. "Congratulations little brother."

"Would you like to hold your nephew?"

"I'd love to." He said before I placed my little guy in his arms. "He's quite heavy."

"Angela said he was 7 ponds." Esme explained standing beside her husband. "He's so beautiful."

"Congratulations big brother." Emmett said wrapping his arms around Rose. "How's Bells doing?"

"She's being moved to the mommy ward." I smiled crossing my arms over my chest.

"I bet she's tired, we'll just go in and say hello and head home and let you guys bond with the baby." Jasper said standing beside me as Alice cooed with Esme about how cute my son was. You'd swear they were surprised, with a mother as beautiful as his and a father as handsome as I was he was bound to be the cutest damn baby ever.

**The End.**


End file.
